


Thrill

by ElanneH



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Darkjedipilot, Established Reylo, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, there is actually tiny plot involved not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanneH/pseuds/ElanneH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t have to do it. If they just wanted threesome, he could pay some high class hooker–but money isn’t the issue. No, the thrill…that came from the challenge. One he relished sharing with Rey because they are the same. Her eyes hold an identical predatory gleam as she surveyed their possible partners. This is about proving that… they can have whatever they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill

"What about that one?“  Rey asks, pointing at young man sitting on the bar.

Kylo glances the man’s way.

“Too young,” he mutters.

“I’m young,” Rey whispers back, leaning into him, kissing his cheek seductively. He stares at her for a moment as she wipes remains of her lipstick from his skin. He could take her right there or, given the crowded place, push her into the car and let her suck his cock, while his driver takes them back to his place.

Kylo shakes his head, pushing the thoughts away. That’s not why they are here.

“He looks like virgin,” he says as he quirks his eyebrows.  “Pretty sure you don’t want to teach him where to put it.”

“You’re such a dick,” his girlfriend rolls her eyes at him and leans back, scanning the room again. “Okay, what about him?”

Kylo follows her line of sight towards tall ginger-haired young man that is in deep conversation with equally tall, blond woman.

“No, absolutely not.” He dismisses the idea resolutely, taking gulp of his whiskey.

“Why not?!” The brunette sounds almost offended.

“That’s Hux,” Kylo explains. “He is an absolute twat and my new business partner. It’s out of question. Leave it.” Rey ignores the order, as usual, and pipes out something that sounds dangerously close to ‘seems like your type.’

“Rey,” he sighs out. Kylo could explain that in ten, fifteen years that Hux will be, thanks to his stupid double citizenship, the next CEO. His candidacy was already ensured, Snoke took care of that and had been personally grooming that half British dick for a while now. But Kylo says nothing. Saying it out loud would only irritate him that much more. Instead, Kylo raises his half empty glass to his lips once more.  “The woman he is here with – that’s Phasma, his lawyer and wife.”

“She could join too,” the younger woman says with a smirk at him. “You know I wouldn’t mind.”

He looks at her properly after that. Their relationship isn’t new but isn’t old either. Still, she never ceases to surprise him.

“You’re depraved,” he says, his tone is something between disdain and admiration.

Her lips split into a wide smile. “You like it.”

That is also true. That smile is what had gotten his attention the first time--well, that and the legs that had stretched for miles. Kylo had decided right there and then that he had to have her. He’d expected a quick fuck on the copy machine and perhaps an apology text later. “I’m just not ready for a relationship,” it would say. She hadn’t required much convincing - the longer than appropriate looks during meetings, a casual sweep of his arm over her shoulders, and one or two slightly suggestive emails had been all it took. The fucking happened three weeks after he heard her name for the first time, it wasn’t on the copy machine but in one of the employee’s bathroom stalls. While his usual text message was perhaps a bit callous, it was also very much true.

Kylo Ren didn’t do relationships.

Until next morning, at the board meeting when Rey started sucking on a pen, staring directly at him the whole time. He’d buckled within minutes and dismissed everyone early. She’d smiled as she sat in her chair waiting for him to come to her. He’d taken her right there on the conference table.

After the third time, he’d realized that Rey wasn’t just good fuck. He’d had those before but she was…different. She challenged him--she was smart, funny, inventive and really just…something else. He couldn’t get enough of her.

He still can’t.

Rey sighs next to him quietly, bored with his silence, before placing her hand gently on his. “We don’t have to do this tonight, you know?”

Kylo thinks about it for a second. She’s right. They don’t have to do it. If they just wanted threesome, he could pay some high class hooker--but money isn’t the issue. No, the thrill…that came from the challenge. One he relished sharing with Rey because they are the same. Her eyes hold an identical predatory gleam as she surveyed their possible partners. This is about proving that… they can have whatever they want.

While he is contemplating whether leave or not, his eyes fall on a man sitting on the furthest end of the bar. Kylo’s eyes sweep over the man’s form with avarice. He is… _breathtaking_. Wavy black hair, bronze skin and a brown leather jacket that fell just right over solid muscles underneath. He’s a stunning specimen and for the first time since meeting Rey, Kylo feels an acute desire for someone other than his girlfriend. The man is clearly waiting for someone and judging by the half empty glass and nervous tapping on the phone, he had been waiting for a while now.

Kylo knows the second Rey sees the man as well. “Oh,” Rey breaths into his ear as she follows his gaze. “I very much approve.” That alone sends shivers down to his spine.

That’s all the confirmation Kylo needs and he calls ‘Hi I’m Jenny, your waitress’ to their table. He doesn’t bother looking over the menu as he smoothly orders the most expensive whiskey the place offers and has it sent to the guy on the bar.

They’re both watching as the man accepts the glass, a look of confusion crossing his face. Kylo can see him asking the waitress who sent it and Rey’s nails dig into the skin of Kylo’s neck as the man follows the waitress’s pointed finger toward their table. Kylo can see even from distance that the guy is surprised to see a couple looking his way. Still, he raises the glass in silent thanks. Without look at her, Kylo knows Rey is smiling, he just nods curtly back but does not allow his hot gaze to wander as a smirk crosses his features. The man eventually looks away from them and gulps from the glass. Kylo tongue darts out to wet his lips as he watches the man’s adam apple bob up and down. The things Kylo wants to do to him.

“My turn?” Rey slides her hand over his thigh and Kylo shifts his attention back at her.  He leans in to kiss her, short and sweet.

“Go for it.”

Rey’s toothy grin makes an appearance as she gets up, and Kylo enjoys taking her all in--watching her hips swaying as she goes. She passes the man on the bar, giving him just a small smile and heading to restrooms. The man resolutely does not look towards Kylo as the minutes tick by. When Rey emerges once more, she stops next to the guy and leans on the counter. Kylo doesn’t even have to look their way to know what kind of conversation is going on there.

_You look lonely over here._

_Are you waiting for someone?_

_Would you like to sit with us before they arrive, maybe?_

The man looks back towards Kylo, unsure of his welcome when the woman clearly already had a man. Kylo locks his gaze with him and he nods once more. In point of fact, with every passing second, Kylo wants the man that much more and it takes all of his will power not to go over there himself and personally drag his prey to their table.  Still he make no motion, no smile, no nod, he is leaving it entirely on Rey. Rey smiles as the man looks away and back towards her. Even with Kylo’s obvious permission the key question is spoken out loud.

_Wouldn’t your boyfriend mind?_

Of course not.

And then they’re moving in his direction, Rey leading the way, two steps before him. Kylo takes a deep breath, looks up and finally gives the man a small smile as they reach him.

“Hi,” the guy says with a smooth voice and that’s another pleasant surprise. “Your girlfriend said you wouldn’t mind if I sit with you before my date arrives? Is that alright?”

No date was coming, not anymore, and they all knew it. He had been sitting at that bar for over a half an hour, clearly contemplating whether to get drunk or go home. While Rey is getting comfortable on her chair, Kylo gestures to the empty spot.

“No, of course, take a seat.”

“I’m Poe,” he says and slightly cautiously sits down. “Thanks for the drink, by the way. Did I really look that miserable that strangers feel the need to pay for my liquor?”

“Miserable? No,” Kylo answers with a chuckle as he cocks his head. “More like in need of company.”

The man--Poe, Kylo corrects himself, laughs awkwardly and takes a long sip from his glass.

“Where are our manners? I’m Rey, this is Kylo,” Rey intercedes and before casually brushing her hand over Kylo’s thigh, a motion that Poe’s eyes follow and Kylo feels his cock twitch at both. He clasps Rey hand in his and she continues. “So, who is the hot date you’re so patiently waiting for?”

“Oh,” Poe makes dismissive gesture and somehow shyly ducks his head. “My friend Jess was trying to set me up with her co-worker. Blind date. I guess they changed their mind.”

Kylo takes another drink of his whisky before speaking. “It’s our luck then.”

The other man looks up at that and Kylo smiles slightly as his eyes meet Poe’s once again. The undertone of his statement had intended impact and Poe blushes slightly under his gaze as he takes a gulp from his drink. Kylo doesn’t need to look her way to know that Rey is smirking cockily. This should go well. So far Poe hadn’t made any indication of disinterest in either Rey or Kylo and the man had clearly already guessed the purpose of the couple’s invitation to their able. And he was still there. Good.

“Do tell us, what do you do, Poe?” Rey takes the lead in the conversation again as she leans back into her chair, her lashes fluttering flirtatiously.

“I’m pilot,” he says with a grin, and it’s obvious that he enjoys his occupation. “I used to be fighter pilot but now I’m flying private flights for Organa Enterprises.”

Kylo narrows his eyes subtly at that. So Poe works for his mother--that is definitely an interesting development. Years ago, Kylo had sworn that he would destroy his mother’s business empire. He had been slowly buying her subsidiaries out from under her and adding them to the newly reborn FO Consolidated. His grandfather’s company had withered into nothing after his parents had liquidated everything but the name upon Anakin Skywalker’s death.

With the help of Snoke and now, Hux, he’d come quite a long way in reclaiming everything that should have been his birthright. The pilot will belong to him one way or another and the man’s choice of employer hardly mattered in the grand scheme of things. “What are you two doing for living?” Poe asks, interrupting his train of thought.

“We both work for FO Consolidated,” Rey explains. “Kylo is in higher management and I’m in development.” Both statements are, well not completely false, but from experience telling people about how high their posts actually are isn’t a good idea.

“So we’re enemies then,” Poe chuckles. “FO Consolidated is a prime rival of Organa Industries.”

“Hmm,” Kylo hums in agreement. “Does that bother you?”

“You tell me, should I be rather bothered?” the other man winks at him and Kylo has to physically stop his jaw from dropping. The pilot is witty and far more charming than he would have thought. Kylo glances at Rey, but she is staring at the pilot, her expression that of a pleased feline after a kill. Kylo would lay down every bill in his wallet that if he were to reach down past that tiny skirt of hers and delve his fingers between her legs that his hand would come away drenched. He hasn’t seen anyone but himself getting her to this kind of state before.

Poe seems very aware of the effect he’s having on the couple, judging by the almost smug look he’s wearing now. By this point, Kylo’s trousers have gotten uncomfortably tight and he winces when he shifts to order another round of drinks. He needs at least some kind of quick relief, if he can’t have the mouth of at least one of his table mates on his cock right now. 

“How did you two meet?” Poe is eyeing both Rey and him clearly guessing their age difference.

“Oh, you know, classic cliché,” Rey laughs sweetly. “I came to FO as intern and fell in love with my boss.” Fully aware of his growing erection, and what it does to him, she reaches to Kylo’s hair and runs her fingers through it as she keeps explaining. “It was awkward in the beginning but I got reassigned to development so there’s no playing on favorites.” Kylo takes a deep as her fingers brush a particularly sensitive area behind his ear. The pilot is blushing slightly and seems to know what’s going on, above as well as under the table.

“I can imagine the perks, what a shame,” Poe smirks.

“It really is,” Rey grins back at him, showing too much teeth. “You should see his office. Lots of space where you can do lot of stuff.”

Both Poe and Rey laugh at that and Kylo is amazed. They actually met someone who can keep up with them. Kylo feels another rush to take and keep but instead he orders another round. It goes fast from there--time literally flies. The pilot has natural spark, he is amusing company and the conversation flows easily. Poe and Rey fall into an exchange about aircraft mechanics, which Kylo can’t keep up with even if he tried but he can say that Rey looks half in love already. It would bother him if he didn’t feel the same way.

“Wanna continue this somewhere else? Our place, perhaps?” Kylo offers at one point. They’re not drunk yet, but slowly getting there and if there’s one thing he doesn’t want to do, it’s ordering a cab for Poe and half carrying Rey home. He wants sex, preferably with all the participants being conscious and able to remember it.

This is the moment of truth and Poe doesn’t disappoint. “I thought you’d never ask.” The pilot bites his lip and Kylo is going to ravage this man.

Kylo quickly settles the bill and Poe gives him speculative look when the limo with a driver arrives but doesn’t comment on it in any way. They sit with the pilot squeezed between them and Kylo is lightheaded from the body heat that Poe seems to produce. _So close, just a minute_ …  Rey doesn’t have that kind of patience and two streets from their home, she mutters _fuck it_ , climbs Poe like a tree and kisses him passionately.

“Are you okay with this?” Poe asks and looks at him when they pause to take a breath.

“Are you serious?” Kylo motions to the tent in his pants.

“Just checking.” And that fucker winks, he actually winks and next thing Kylo knows that Poe’s tongue is making its way past his lips. He tastes like whiskey and it’s just _so good_. Kylo eventually has to push him back to Rey otherwise they would not make it from the car. “We are here.”

They scramble out and the cold air clears his head a little. The night guard pretends not to see them, as he is paid to do and they stumble into the elevator. Poe plasters himself to Kylo’s back, tugging on his shirt and he can feel the other man’s erection against his ass. _Damn it._

“Fuck you’re tall,” Poe breathes out somewhere under his ear, which he licks and Kylo gasps. His attention moves to Rey who grinds over Kylo’s thigh clearly looking for much needed friction. He grabs her ass and squeezes, and the sound she makes is everything he ever wants to hear from her.

When they finally make it to the apartment itself, Rey separates herself from their tangled bodies. She breathes heavily like she just ran marathon as she eyes both man like a pray. She leads them to the bedroom, slipping from her high heels on the way and suddenly she is smaller than Poe.  When she drops her dress unceremoniously on the floor, a soft gasp escapes from the pilot. She is not wearing a bra . . . or anything else.. Kylo knew that--he’d seen her naked body a thousand times but he still catches himself salivating on that sight. He’s is not the only one.

Poe hesitates so Kylo nudges him. “You can touch her,” he says to the pilot, coming behind him, taking his shirt off while Rey is working on his pants. “Come on.” Poe leans forward to kiss her but she teases and leans over him to kiss Kylo instead.

“You two are gonna kill me,” Poe sighs, his head falling backwards on Kylo’s shoulder while Rey drops to her knees before them, mouthing Poe’s erection through his underwear. “That would be really a shame, Poe.” Rey smirks up to them, freeing pilot’s cock and before swallowing it down..

Poe goes rigid and Kylo would think the man was in pain if he wasn’t intimately acquainted with how good Rey is at giving head. Kylo’s hand come under the pilot’s chin forcing his head up and to the side so he can run his tongue and teeth over Poe’s exposed neck. His eyes instinctively look down towards his girlfriend as she bobs her head and each movement elicits another whimper from their third. Kylo brings two fingers to Poe’s mouth, tapping on his lips gently. To his credit, Poe doesn’t hesitate and sucks, coating them in saliva. “Good boy,” he whispers and Poe shivers. Ah, someone has a praise kink. He pulls his fingers out from pilot’s mouth and brings them to his ass, slowly circling around the rim.

“Fuck,” Poe breathes out as he looks down at Rey. “You have to, ah, stop. I won’t hold long like this.”

She doesn’t look happy but she eventually releases Poe’s cock with loud pop. Kylo looks down at her and wow, she looks debauched already – lips shiny with spit, eyes pupils blown wide, hair disheveled from pilot’s grip. She scrambles back on her feet. “How do you wanna do it?”

“I, I…” Poe closes his eyes, trying to gather some senses to actually answer the question and Kylo won’t have that. He pushes forward, urging Poe on Rey’s chest, moving them towards bed without any visible effort. Rey falls on bed, meeting Kylo’s eyes and she already knows what he wants. “I want you to eat her out while I fuck you,” he says, grasping on pilot’s hair. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Poe swallows, blinking rapidly. ”Yeah, fuck Kylo…” The taller man shushes him and gently pushes Poe between Rey’s already spread legs. He watches them while he goes for a condom and lube. The way Poe kisses her inner thighs, teases her labia until finally pilot’s lips start circling the clit. Rey moans, fists the sheets and Kylo hastily pulls grabs what he needs before returning to the pair.

He kneels behind the other man, leans in to kiss down his spine while he spurs generous amount of lube on his fingers. Kylo circles the rim, unhurriedly pushes one digit in and Poe sucks a breath over the intrusion. “Relax,” Kylo says, voice rough and the pilot does, he eases off visibly, going back to licking Rey’s cunt. “Good boy.” He coos again and another, this time pleasurable, groan leaves Poe.

Kylo smirks to himself. He goes like this until he can fit three fingers in without difficulty. It will still be a tight fit--he isn’t exactly small and while Poe knows what he is doing, it’s pretty clear he hasn’t done this a while. Not that the pilot cares, not right now.

“Poe, I’m gonna… ” Rey pants beneath both men and looking at her she is beyond close. Poe seems to know too, because the two fingers he has inside her are moving fast and then he viciously flicks over her clit and she is goner. Rey arches her back as she comes and Kylo once again pauses to enjoy the sight he will probably never be tired of.

Rey comes down from her high and Poe rocks back against his fingers. “I swear to God, if you don’t fuck me right now…”

“Just want you to be ready. You are so impatient. ” Kylo taps on pilots prostate who gaps and shoots him particularly nasty look, probably silently promising murder. That’s another thing Kylo can appreciate.

Without further ado Kylo rolls the condom on and finally, after ignoring his erection for so long, pushes in to Poe’s heat until he is seated inside. “Oh, God, you’re so tight…” Poe feels amazing around him but he still gives him a moment to adjust to sudden intrusion. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” the other man breaths out, “you need to… you need to move.”

Rey, who barely had any time at all to come to her senses, nods. “Fuck him, Kylo.”

So he does and he isn’t particularly gentle with it. Kylo’s fingers dig into the man’s hips and Poe will have bruises on his sides next morning, but he can’t bring himself to regret that. Kylo loves marking what belongs to him, he always has and even if it’s just for tonight, this man is his.

Eventually he has a steady rhythm, sliding in and out with deep long thrusts. Rey slides down under the pilot, who has fingers buried in her cunt once again. Kylo can tell the pilot is bringing her closer to her second orgasm, while she is kissing his exposed neck and jerking him off. She looks up on Kylo, her face twisted with pure pleasure as she comes again, taking Poe with her. Both his lovers make the sweetest sounds as they reach their high and that’s all it takes for Kylo. He spills himself inside of Poe with a grunt and collapses on him. For a moment they all breath heavily, Poe is holding himself half propped on one elbow so he their combined weight is not completely on Rey.

Kylo moves first, slipping out of Poe, pulling the condom down and tossing it into the bin. He helps Poe to move from Rey a little, walks to the bathroom for washcloths and he tosses one to each of them.

“I don’t think I can walk…” Poe flops himself back on the pillow, looking at him. “You just… that was amazing.”

“Stay tonight,” he hears himself say.

“Are you sure?” Poe asks like he himself can’t believe it. Kylo knows he should call him a cab, and get the pilot out of the apartment. He needs a shower and he normally would have preferred privacy with his girlfriend, but instead he climbs on the bed and lies down on the side of Poe that isn’t occupied. He checks Rey for any signs that she wants the other man out but she just smiles and tucks herself under his chin.

“Yeah, stay.” Kylo says softly as he pulls a sheet over all three of them.

 

                                         *

Kylo wakes up when Poe tries to untangle himself from their combined bodies. He pretends to sleep so the other man isn’t embarrassed, but he can’t ignore the pang of disappointment that the pilot decided to sneak out in the middle of the night. Maybe it’s for the best though, him and Rey they… they don’t want another person to be in relationship with. No, of course not. This was one night stand which Poe clearly understands and that’s why he’s leaving before the things gets awkward in morning. It was a good lay, one that if meeting Poe again, Kylo wouldn’t mind repeating.

So, why the fuck does he feel miserable and offended?

Kylo ignores the feeling as Poe eventually slips out the door and the condo is silent once more. Sleep eventually reclaims him and when he wakes up again Rey has taken Poe’s place and is sprawled over him. He gets up, pulling the sheet over her naked body to cover her and she hums appreciatively. He leaves her and pads into to kitchen. The apartment is dark and he’s nearly blinded when he opens the fridge, his squinted eyes scanning the meager contents.  Kylo sighs as he takes out the orange juice and drinks straight from the bottle. When he closes the door the notices the small paper pinned on it.

_Sorry for disappearing_

_ASAP flight to Milan_

_call me (if you want)_

_Poe_

There is a phone number under it. The note is written with messy handwriting and Kylo thinks it fits the pilot. He looks at the paper again and his small smile grows wilder. Milan means that his mother is reaching out to Lando Calrissian, her old friend, and that means she is truly desperate but also dangerous.

He picks up the phone and orders one of FO’s private jets to be prepared in an hour. His one night stand was the gift that kept on giving. A mind-blowing night followed by the smallest but most useful crumb of information. And so what if they show up coincidentally in Milan? Kylo didn’t plan this but maybe he doesn’t have to choose between his partners. Maybe he can really have it all. If Poe is smart--and Kylo would bet that he is--he will see that Kylo Ren and FO would be a far better fit for him. Now it’s just really matter of persuasion and timing.

He makes his way back to the bedroom and flops down next to Rey.

“How are you feeling about trip to Milan?” he asks and she blinks at him with bleary eyes.  “Poe will be there,” he adds.

“Well, well, well someone fell in love,” Rey grins and he doesn’t try to convince her otherwise. It has a spark of truth in it after all. “Yeah, sure…”

**Author's Note:**

> And so this is the first real smut I've ever written, hope you all survived the experience... I still don't know how I feel about it but here we are. Comments are loved!
> 
> I can't possibly thank enough to @[sophiascribbling](http://sophiascribbling.tumblr.com/) who should be more like co-author with the ton of work she did on this. No, seriously, this is readable because of her, go bow to her or something.
> 
> Also you can follow me on my tumblr @[poefinnrey](http://poefinnrey.tumblr.com/) or just stop by to say hi or chat about this fantastically trashy OT3 :)


End file.
